Zig's Flower
by Kikaromi
Summary: Last Ranker Fanfic. Zig couldn't be any more unknown to the other apprentices. And with another secret added to the pile, Tylong had to take matters into his own hands.


There were nights when Zig seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. Not even the boastful Rid, who claimed to have the eyes of an Evinos and speed of a Fangwolf, knew exactly where he went. What he did figure was Zig left his room in Tylong's home around 1 AM and always came back within a small window of time. Tylong (who was Zig's, Rid's and a few other Rankers' mentor) ordered the other apprentices to leave Zig alone, but it didn't stop them from wondering.

"I bet he works for the Seven Knights, feeding them information!" One trainee boasted to the gathered group.

"Maybe Zig's seeing someone. Who knows, maybe they share a moonlight kiss~!" Another chortled, making kissy faces.

"Guys, Tylong's gonna beat us if we're slacking! Just let 'im do whatever he does; Zig's an honest guy, he'd tell us if he thought we should know." Rid defended Zig in his absence, smacking his fellow apprentices with a wooden board.

Tylong, who'd been listening in the entire time, sighed at his nosy apprentices. Was Zig not able to be trusted by anyone here except himself and Rid? Bottom line, he had to find out exactly why Zig left under the cover of darkness each evening.

* * *

As routine, Tylong watched Zig sort out his things and head out the door to his mystery location. He headed straight towards Yuli's dominion, which was high in the mountains near the village. Right away Tylong theorized Zig secretly visited his childhood friend, Faz, who worked for Yuli, a member of the Seven Knights and Rank 2 in Bazalta.

...But Zig kept heading straight, avoiding the path where Yuli's mansion took residence. That eliminated Tylong's first guess. What else could Zig possibly have to hide? No man could be as simple and easy to read as Zig, save his mysterious outings.

"No signs of wilting..." Zig mumbled on about leaves, stems, and other plant parts as he studied the ground directly in front of him. The moonlight barely illuminated the terrain, Zig's Ranker Uniform completely blending into the darkness. The red bandana on the sleeve of his coat was the single point of reference for Tylong.

"Zig! Exactly what are you doing out so late?" Tylong called, hidden from view.

Zig jumped to the defensive, turning to face Tylong's direction. His right hand hovered over the hilt of the trademark sword Zig's father used to wield, ready to spring at the incoming danger. Tylong taught him that, at least.

"Calm down, Zig. Everyone else is asleep, don't worry." Tylong alerted Zig of his position by smashing his obese hammer groundward, a minor shockwave ringing through the air.

Zig sighed rather loudly and returned to whatever he was doing prior, still murmuring words of plants and water. He didn't seem to mind Tylong moving past him and staring at Zig's large secret. For the drama his boys imagined, they'd find themselves shocking underwhelmed.

Zig was growing a flower all by himself.

"When I was training in the mountains a while ago, I saw this flower on the brink of death. I thought it'd be nice for whoever planted it to care of it, or I could use it for a special occasion once it grew big enough." Zig explained the story, rubbing his neck out of embarrassment, "I was going to tell the others, but I know them. If they heard I was growing a flower, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Tylong let out a hearty laugh, hoisting Zig to his feet. With a powerful smack to the back, the large man headed off to his home with a few final words, "I'll get them off your back. Just don't stay up too late."

* * *

"HA! Told you he was seeing someone!" The usual group of apprentices were now gathered around Zig, who seemed very unhappy to be the center of attention.

"What's this girl like, Zig? Master Tylong says she was a beauty to behold!" Rid nudged Zig several times, smiling like a buffoon.

"She's...very grounded?" Zig couldn't think of anything else besides the most obvious word: she's a flower.

"Haha! Zig, my man, you're really the charmer! I'm sure this lovely lady of yours is in safe hands! Don't keep her waiting long, tiger!" Several members of the gathering pushed Zig out the door, waving for him to meet his "mystery lady," cheering him on from the sidelines.

Tylong also saw Zig off, leaning on the door frame with an amused smirk. The guys would let Zig live this down eventually; he'd done his part in fixing the problem. Now Zig just had to rack up the courage and tell them the entire truth. Of course, knowing the crimson-eyed Ranker, it'd take him the title of Last Ranker before he could even admit the tiniest secret about himself.


End file.
